a little more interesting
by silver-nightstorm
Summary: He had a five-part plan and on his life, it was going to work.


_He had a five-part plan and on his life, it was going to work. _

**a little more interesting**

**By silver-nightstorm**

**Words: 828**

**XX**

After doing nothing remotely interesting for his first six years at Hogwarts and his first seventeen years of life, Teddy Lupin made a list. Now, the act of making a list in it of itself isn't very interesting, but Teddy knew that he needed to prioritize his life. So for the first half of his seventh year, he worked diligently to complete numbers one and two so he could finally get around to number five.

**i. Get ahead in all your schoolwork. **

"Ted, come on!" complained sixteen-year-old Victoire Weasley. "You promised to watch Lily tonight! I had _plans_!"

Teddy sighed ran his fingers through his turquoise hair. "I'm sorry, Tori," he groaned trying to avoid looking into her angry eyes. "I just really need to finish this work and…"

"You're already a term ahead!" she shrieked. "Can't you just entertain Lily for a little while? Please?"

At her whimper on the last words, Teddy looked up and promptly regretted that choice. Victoire (so painfully beautiful) had her puppy-eyes on, full blast, and all Teddy could do was nod mutely and suddenly find his hands full of a happy bouncing red-headed ball of seven-year-old girl.

**ii. Study for NEWTs. Completely.**

"I'm so very proud of him!" gushed Aunt Hermione. "Finished all his NEWT preparation by Christmas!" She ruffled Teddy's hair as he laughed good-naturedly and tried to dodge her.

"I'm honestly shocked," replied Uncle Ron. "He's beat your record, Hermione!"

"Well, let's be honest," remarked Teddy's Godfather. "Hermione would continue studying even now, regardless of how soon she covered the course material. She probably learned all of the NEWT work when she was a first-year!"

Aunt Hermione laughed and playfully punched her two best friends while Teddy grinned proudly as the rest of his family talked.

**iii. Play a prank.**

Little Fred II was quite the prankster and Teddy hated how he had a reputation of ruining pranks. So when he announced to Fred that he would like to help him (after catching the younger boy with three portable swamps and a guilty expression), Fred promptly ran away. It took quite a bit of coaxing but eventually, Fred surrendered one of the swamps to his elder cousin and the Burrow was in a state of (greater than as per the norm) disaster for a couple of days.

**vi. Learn to cook. **

She made a face and he blanched. "What's wrong this time?"

"Too much cinnamon."

"What?" His hair turned a blush pink and his face diffused with color. "But last time you said…"

Victoire tossed her long strawberry-blonde hair and laughed. "I know what I said last time, Ted! But this time, there's too much cinnamon!" He was such a sorry sight in the frilly pink apron that he had borrowed from Molly with his hands in flowered oven mitts holding a sad tray of burnt cookies that she took pity on him.

"No matter," she said softly. "I'm sure you'll find a girl who can cook."

If possible, his face turned even redder and his hands trembled ever so slightly. So softly that she wasn't even sure he said it or not, he whispered, "Can you?"

**v. Kiss the girl.**

He tossed up his graduation cap and in the time it took for it to come back down to the ground, Victoire was in front of him. She caught the cap in her hands and stared at the top of it. He had charmed it especially for her because he knew she would be the first to find it.

_Victoire, will you go out with me?_

He was sweating as she inspected the words and he didn't even want to know what colors his hair was changing. Even after all these years, his emotion still affected his hair color and he could do nothing about it. Seconds later, she placed the hat jauntily over her perfect curls and gave him a dazzling smile.

"About bloody time you asked, you idiot!" she said. And suddenly, his had his arms full of the girl of his dreams and she was planting a kiss right on his lips. His godfather was taking a picture of them but he didn't mind because they were picture perfect.

They separated slowly with matching grins on their faces and Teddy was beyond happy. Now that he had Victoire, anything was possible. Life just got a little more interesting.

**XX**

_The Snakes and Ladders Challenge – Teddy Lupin_

_The 'Stretch Your Limits' Competition – Hard – Write a list. You must write over 300 words. You must take a prompt from me. – Life just got a little more interesting _

_The School Subjects Competition – Divination – Next-Gen_

_Honeydukes Competition – Jelly Slugs – Next-Gen _

_The Pairing Diversity Boot Camp – Teddy/Victoire – picture perfect_

_100 Characters Competition – Teddy Lupin – Talk_

_100 Different Pairings Competition – Teddy/Victoire – cinnamon _

_The Greek Mythology Competition – Aphrodite – Goddess of love, beauty, and desire _

Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
